


Our Consequense

by Itzadream08



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta Needs a Hug (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzadream08/pseuds/Itzadream08
Summary: Asta toda su vida siempre lucho para convertirse de rey magoRecordó una frase "La vida puede tener sorpresas para cambiar tus planes"
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta & Sister Lily (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Kahono/Noelle Silva, Klaus Lunette & Mimosa Vermillion & Yuno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. La Causa

_Había pasado 5 años después de las grandes guerras que sufrieron en el Reino del Trébol (Clover), el reino estuvo cambiando no solo estructuralmente también mentalmente de su ideología sobre su frase “la magia lo es todo”, el esfuerzo puede darlo todo pero no la mayoría estaban de acuerdo. Incluso los cambios de contra la discriminación estaban dado frutos gracias un gran caballero mágico por no tener una pizca de magia y acompañado de un demonio también un gran mago de una gran magia de viento con un espíritu elementar Sylph pudieron para ver más allá de los estereotipos, estaban en paz sobre el mundo sabían que contaban con los Caballeros Mágicos cuando están en apuros_.

En el cuartel general de los Black Bulls, seguía siendo la más ruidosa como siempre, todos estaban en la sala principal como si no hubieran cambiado, Vanessa dormía en sofá borracha, Charmy comía y comía siguiendo gorda, Gauche hablando su hermana Marie sin importar sea adolescente lado de Grey y Gordon solo observaron, Noelle, Zora y Nero (en versión pájaro arriba de Noelle), bebiendo jugo observando a Luck y Magna peleando.

“¡Sigues sin poder atraparme!” Grito Luck esquivando los ataques potentes de Magna con su magia.

“¡Te Atrapare!” Grito Magna mientras lanza otro ataque.

“¡Oigan idiotas!” “¡Deténganse o los matos!” Grito el capital de los toros negros Yami Sukehiro como costumbre se detuvieron a golpe, pero había cambios.

“No entiendo porque dejas a ellos peleen dentro, Yami” Dijo Charlotte Roselei seria viendo visita con su novio he prometido.

“Ellos hacen lo que quiere, no me culpen que sean así” saliendo un suspiro por partes de ambos, mientras que Finral con Finesse cargando un bebe envuelto de una manta.

“Parece que ellos no tienen arreglo, tu qué piensas cariño” Dijo Finral con un suspiro de alegría “Siempre tan animados” Dijo Finesse pareciendo acostumbrada, sonriendo meciendo la bebe que sonríe con el alboroto de sus casi tíos. 

_Finral y Finesse se casaron casi un año, recién tuvieron una hija llamada Fiona de 3 meses, es parecida a su madre pero tiene los ojos y color de cabello de su padre, viven juntos en la base. Tanto a Yami y Charlotte están comprometidos, se visitan mucho entre ellos en sus bases. Incluso Gauche y Gray estaban saliendo, él está esperando el momento adecuado para proponer matrimonio. Black Bulls nunca le interesaron el tiempo que pase, nunca cambiaron por nada del mundo, se tenían uno al otro que siempre les desean bendiciones_.

“¡Todos escuchen tengo un aviso especial!” Grito mientras miraba su alrededor noto que faltaba alguien supo al instante.

“Donde está el mocoso” Dijo Yami mientras todos miraban un lado a otro.

“Creo que fue a entrenar como siempre” Dijo Finral, todos conocían Asta más que nunca.

“Es un idiota como siempre” Dijo Noelle sacando una pequeña sonrisa al igual que todos, sin importarles los años nunca se olvidan las costumbres. 

La puerta se abre entra Asta con veintidós años, seguía siendo mismo muy musculoso con su brazo negro, pero con cicatrices tuvo largo de los años, siempre sigue sonriendo.

“¡ESTOY EN CASA!” Grito Asta fue recibido por Yami sosteniendo la cabeza. “No grites o te mato” Dijo Yami, mientras Asta temblaba de miedo y después lo soltó, mientras todos le decían “Bienvenido”. 

“Va ver una fiesta en el palacio para celebrar estos años de paz que trabajaron los caballeros mágicos, pero terminaran temprano para descuidar la guardia” Dijo Yami, emocionando a todos _, incluso Asta demostró muchos años todos sus esfuerzo logro lo que muchos era imposible, seguro si mismo logra su meta, se sentía orgulloso por él y sus amigos, el reino esta en paz_.

¡Vayan a preparase rufianes! Grito Yami con una sonrisa ¡SI! Gritaron todos 

En la capital, el sol aún no se ocultaba casi llegando el cielo índigo para llegar la noche, detrás del castillo en el gran patio, se prendían pequeñas luces que decoraban el lugar con música de orquesta, algunos escuadrones que pudieron venir entre ellos, llegaron los más reconocidos el Golden Dawn eran minoría, estaban su capitán William Vangeance, junto Langris, Letoide, Alecdora, Klaus, Mimosa y Yuno el vice capitán.

“Yuno intenta mostrar que lo disfrutas” Dijo Mimosa con una sonrisa amable.

“Imposible” común de Yuno mientras se sienta en una mesa asignada.

“Yuno cancelaste nuestra cita por esto” dijo Bell como siempre a Yuno, nunca dejo de intentarlo, “ni siquiera los disfrutas, es más divertido nuestra cita”

“Imposible” dijo ignorándola con un suspiro, nunca le interesaban los eventos sociales pero era orden su capitán, miraba al alrededor todos charlando y disfrutando todo en paz, _pensaba por todo había vivido en las guerras sobre todo la triada oscura y demonios que amenazaban con destruirlo todo, muchos perdieron la vida protegiendo las vidas inocentes, sobre la muerte todo la mitad de la orden Golden Dawn lo marco por vida, las personas de la resistencia del Reino Pica (Spade) siempre intentan conservarlo de tomar el título de rey, como puede ser rey en un reino que no conoce._ Se sentía melancólico.

Empezaron a escuchar gritos de lejos poco a poco se hacían fuerte, todos voltean en ver los Black Bulls llegando, como siempre haciendo escándalo y desorden, _aunque sea de pocas personas y extraños, reconocieron que eran fuertes como Golden Dawn, jugaron papeles importantes en las guerras, aunque no estaban de acuerdo eran los nobles miraban inferioridad como clase baja, ahora algunos cambiaron de opinión y solo los toleran, no quitaban de ser insípidos_.

“! Buaja jaja es bueno verte rival parece que sigues animado y entrenando duro ehh! Dijo Leopold animado de ver Asta mientras se saludan de codo.

“¡Porque no lo haría! Quiero serme más fuerte” Dijo Asta con Nero en pájaro en su cabeza y Liebe en el codo comiendo un poco de pan que Asta dio y se metió en el grimorio, atrás estaba Noelle ponía los ojos blancos le irritaba, con su típico sonido de tsundere “ _Como siempre idiotas_ ”

“Tan ruidos como siempre a ver si maduran sobre todo tu bakasta” quejándose mientras se sacudía el cabello, se creía adulta con una actitud de niña.

“¿Es cierto que Noelle mejoro más?” pregunto Leopold, emocionado a Asta

“¡Claro! Su armadura es más potente es invencible” lo dice Asta con orgullo de su amiga cercana.

Noelle se puso roja “Pues claro es normal soy de la realeza después de todo” todos miran y piensan “ _mira quien habla de madurar_ ”

Todos seguían lo suyo charlando y conversando con otros miembros, el rey Kira dio un discurso corto pero todos rápidamente lo ignoraron, muchos adoraron la pequeña Fiona con sus padres y Langris su relación va mejor, lo mismo la familia de Noelle ella conversando con su hermano mayor Nozel, Gauche y Grey estando juntos con Marie era caballera mágica, Luck, Magna y Zora conversaban con chicos de Green Mantis y Crimson Lions sobre combates, Charmy daba consejos de comida a chicas de Blue Rose y Azure Deer, Vanessa conversaba zona de bebidas con Silver Eagle y Purple Orca y Gordon conversaba sobre curación un mago de recuperación de Coral Peacock. Asta le alegraba como sus amigos socializaban siendo ellos mismos quitando los prejuicios, desea que fuera así para siempre. Aún tenía la meta ser rey mago para todo sea mucho más mejor.

Con más pasaba tiempo, anunciaron que se acabara pronto para no descuidar sus órdenes y había probabilidades de una tormenta, Asta miro a Klaus, Mimosa y Yuno sentados conversando, se acercó para saludarlos, no se miraban casi un año.

“Chicos como están, cuanto tiempo” dijo alegre como siempre en ese tiempo se levantaban Klaus y Mimosa.

“Si paso tiempo” saludo Klaus sonriendo tanto saludando codo y Mimosa roja “si paso tiempo Asta te ves bien” dijo suave tratando de no temblar de nervios, miro a Yuno un poco extraño.

“Estas bien Yuno o debería decirte rival” dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, no se sabe porque Asta era quien siempre le alegrara el día.

“Lo estaré más cuando te venza Asta” dijo con una gran sonrisa, Bell le irritaba de celos, se di cuenta hace mucho que Asta era lo único que le hacia reír.

Los cuatro conversaron hasta que dieron el anuncio que termino, Asta suspiro quería seguir conversando más con Yuno no lo hacían desde niños y no se vieron por más un año, se le ocurrió una idea.

“Yuno no te molestaría pasar el tiempo juntos casi como los viejos tiempos” preguntando a Yuno, su cara parecia sorprendido dentro su cuerpo sentía pequeño cosquilleo su estómago, a la vez Bell ladro “! CLARO QUE NO!” el alboroto de Bell llamo los capitanes Yami y William estaban cerca.

“Ahora que tontería hiciste mocoso” dijo Yami casi agarrando la cabeza de Asta “Nada, solo invite a Yuno a pasar el rato juntos” temblando de miedo, Yami soltó del agarre “Mientras no hagas locuras todo bien “.

Bell miro decepcionada viendo capital Yami dejo a Asta, Yuno lanzo una mirada de enojo a Bell.

“Para mí no hay problema” dijo William sabía puede regresar rápido y ambos pueden cuidarse solos. “Te lo mereces ir tu ardo trabajo”.

“Está bien” con una voz seria y suave con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hizo sonreír a Asta.

“! NO ES JUSTO!” grito Bell mientras jalaba sus mejillas, “Bell si estarás molestando metete al grimorio” dijo Yuno poco irritado levantando su grimorio como una orden, Bell no dijo nada se mete al grimorio regañadientes.

Todos se fueron rápidamente excepto Asta y Yuno estaban caminando por la capital cerca del castillo.

“ Que hacemos” pregunto Yuno muy serio mientras caminaba lado de Asta.

“Bueno la verdad no lo sé” Asta respondió lo típico no podría pensar mucho.

“Entonces para que me invitas” dijo serio con ojos blancos conociendo muy bien a Asta.

“Vamos sabes me ocurre algo a última hora” dijo quejándose hasta le ocurrió una idea “Si vamos comer algo y seguimos conversando entre los dos” dijo con una sonrisa, Yuno no digo nada, empezó a sentir extraño otra vez, no recuerda haberse sentido antes.

“Está bien” con una pequeña sonrisa y dejo eso lado.

Por mucho el tiempo conversando mientras comían era agradable, Asta contaba de sus aventuras en los Black Bulls, Yuno lo miraba como un gran narrador, impresionado más que él, siempre es pocas palabras, incluso después de comer no dejaban de hablar caminaron por la gran parte de la capital, no sabían cuánto tiempo.

Asta miro atrás sorprendido “Wow no me di cuenta lo lejos que llegamos” mirando lo lejos el castillo casi cerca llegar las afueras de la capital. Yuno miro atrás también _no sabía cuánto tiempo paso a la vez se preguntaba ¿porque se sentía así? Era nuevo él o un deja vu_.

Luego miro a Asta, iluminado por la luz de luna llena miro el brillo de sus ojos verdes y brisa hacia mover su cabello y esa gran sonrisa, _parecía una ángel, pensó era lo más hermoso que nunca vio, no sabía porque sentía cautivado por Asta, sentía raro otra vez esta vez en estómago no era dolor pero extraño para él_.

Asta vio Yuno fue de común en su cara mirándolo. “¿Qué pasa?” dijo confundido.

Esta por responder hasta escucho alguien gritando por ayuda dentro de callejón, ellos corriendo donde promovía el grito, con detector de mana de Yuno y el ki de Asta llegaron rápido a mirar un grupo parecían nobles molestando un chico joven lanzándose los lentes a sus compañeros por arriba mientras el intentando atraparlo, no podría ver el acto se cayó al suelo el líder puso su pie en su espalda.

“Ese es tu lugar donde los raros pertenecen” con una sonrisa de burla, los demás se rieron.

“¡DÉJENLO O VERÁN, DESGRACIADOS!” Asta grito enojado frunciendo el ceño, odiaba ver alguien molestando a los demás, lo mismo en Yuno.

Todos voltean miran Asta y Yuno listo para atacar, los chicos temblaron de miedo excepto el líder.

“Vamos siguen siendo plebeyos y todo lo que dijeron que eran grandes caballeros mágicos es mentira no les creo nada” dijo confiado

Todo cambio, Asta y Yuno se molestaron por esa declaración, ellos comenzaron a pelear, derrotándolos en un segundo, Asta con la espada shukuma con cortes anti mágicas y Yuno con tornados, ellos huyeron del lugar con miedo, sabían que no valían la pena.

El chico tomo sus lentes redondos, era pelirrojo de cabellos corto y chinos, bajito, muy delgado viste blusa blanca con pantalones azul marino, mirando cautivado era la primera vez ver lucha de caballeros mágicos de cerca, se levanta solo de rodillas del suelo limpiándose el polvo.

“Muchas gracias por salvarme” haciendo una reverencia, con tristeza rejunta cosas fueron tirados sucio suelo intentar guardarlos en botiquín y una canasta de picnic, suspiro de tristeza ver su escoba rota.

Asta sintió pena por él, se acercó se puso de rodilla “Quieres ayuda” ofreció Asta con amabilidad Yuno también se acercó mostrando dispuesto a ayudar, el chico sorprendido reconoció al instante quienes eran sus salvadores, “mm….Gracias” dijo sorprendido y asombrado era la primera vez cerca de caballeros mágicos y son amables con él.

Yuno miraba las cosas mientras ayudaba rejuntar parecían objetos de doctor, guantes, mascarillas, alcohol, bolsa de toallas desechables, vaselina pura, rollos de tela, botellas de sueros, un estereoscopio y microscopio ese objeto le parecía inusual.

“¿Eres medico?” pregunto Yuno después de juntar los objetos cerca con el microscopio en sus manos, parecía lo vio antes en hospital de la capital.

El chico voltea después que términos recoger su parte. “Si…. Pero me especializó en ginecología y obstétrica” respondió algo tímido tomo el microscopio para guardarlo en la bolsa grande.

“¿Qué es ginecología y obstétrica? Pregunto Asta confundido, Yuno lanza un suspiro “Es enserio Asta” con ojos blancos típicos de él.

“! NO ME CULPES POR NO SABER!” quejándose con Yuno, “Imposible” dijo Yuno lo típico al tiempo guardaba los objetos de doctor un botiquín.

“Un ginecólogo brindan ayuda las mujeres con diagnósticos y tratamientos para mejorar sus los órganos reproductores femeninos” explico, miro que Asta seguía confundido “En pocas palabras ayudamos a embarazas y den a luz de forma segura” explico, Asta recordó una doctora siempre examinaba a Finesse cuando esperaban a Fiona.

“¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Pregunto Yuno.

“Fui a visitar a mi madre después de mi turno de trabajo, cuando iba de regreso con mi escoba, la caja donde tenía mi experimento se cayó por accidente, cuando lo encontré esos vándalos vinieron a molestar tomando mis cosas y rompieron mi escoba, por fortuna mi casa está cerca y “ se detuvo de golpe, grito en pánico, corriendo y buscando por todas partes se detuvo cuando encontró la pequeña caja y la abrió sacando un suspiro, dejando a Asta y Yuno un sudor en cabeza. “¿Qué es?” Pregunto Asta confundido.

“Es el experimento que estoy trabajando, estoy podría cambiarme la vida… sería una lástima perderlo” lo dice alegre, miro a Asta y Yuno si no fuera por ellos estaría perdido.

“Lo lamento es sido grosero, me llamo Eros, tranquilos no hace falta presentarse, se sus nombres Asta y Yuno dijo presentándose estirando la mano que los recibieron con gusto.

“Tomen” sacando pequeñas bolsas de canasta “Como mi muestra de agradecimiento” dijo Eros entregando dos pequeñas barras de chocolate.

Asta lo tomo y comió con brillo de emoción “Están muy ricas”. Eros sonríe “Lo hice con mi madre” respondiendo.

Yuno miro la barra parecía algo fuera de común no sabía porque. “¿No te lo comerás?” Pregunto Asta y miro Eros poco decepcionado, tomo un suspiro “Esta bien” comió el chocolate, admitiendo estaba buena.

Cuando terminaron, salieron del callejón acompañarlo su casa, cuando llegaron ayudaron poner sus cosas cerca, “Muchas gracias por todo” haciendo reverencia “Tenga cuidado parece se aproxima una tormenta” advirtiendo “Adiós cuídate” Asta despidiéndose fuera su casa después Eros cerrara la puerta.

Mientras caminaban para regresar volando, Yuno noto a Asta moviendo sus manos intentando hacer aire en su cara.

“¿Por qué haces eso?” pregunto Yuno, Asta no se sentía de humor para contestarle “Siento mucho calor es todo” contesto con suspiro casi débil.

Yuno puso una mano en su frente “Parece que tienes fiebre” para empeorar las cosas, se escucharon truenos y relámpagos de señales que se acerca la tormenta. “No puedes ir regresando volando con tu espada con esta condición, más con la tormenta cerca” Yuno dijo algo preocupado.

“Vamos no exageres, estoy- “dijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio Yuno lo sujeto, se dio cuenta cuerpo estaba caliente, tenían que hacer algo, vio cerca una posada, no le gustaba era la única forma segura estar bien, sosteniendo de los hombros a Asta con cuidado entran la posada. Yuno pide una habitación para pasar la noche, el señor dice solo queda disponible una habitación pero tenía dos camas, ambos se miraron sorprendidos pero escucharon sonido de la lluvia caer, mala gana aceptaron, después dieron las llaves, Yuno ayudo llevar a Asta la habitación, abriendo con la llave entraron la habitación, lo deposito en una cama mientras se escuchaba la lluvia, admitieron los colchones son cómodas.

Yuno comenzó quitarse su manto y cinturón donde guardaba su grimorio parecía que Bell se quedó dormida, Asta sentado en la cama se sentía muy incómodo, comenzó a también quitar su manto y cinturos, Liebe también dormía en su grimorio, Asta se sentía culpable, miraba Yuno hablar con su comunicador su orden y avisar la suya la situación.

“Lo siento Yuno” lo dijo apenado, “No tienes que disculparte” “¡Ugh!” dijo Yuno después sintió un ardor en pecho por segundo, que alerto a Asta, “Estas bien”, casi intentando levantarse fue detenido por Yuno, saco un suspiro de alivio, “Estoy bien no te preocupes, duérmete, necesitas descansar” mientras paga la luz y se acuesta para dormir, Asta saca un puchero antes acostarse, poco a poco se duerme.

En medio de la noche se escuchaban los truenos Asta se despierta de golpe, no por los truenos, por el gran calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, se sentía muy incómodo, sintió entre sus piernas un líquido pegajoso saliendo por su trasero y su miembro se sentía duro, intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado su cuerpo, no sabía era producto de la fiebre, nunca se sintió así antes, solo pudo quitarse la camiseta.

Cuando giro estaba Yuno mirándolo con sonido de truenos y luz de los relámpagos por la ventana, comenzó a acercarse, se subió encima de Asta en la cama, ambos mirándose intensamente, los ojos de Yuno parecían como un lobo, tomando ambas manos, uno levanto poco la cabeza de Asta y otro tocando lentamente su espalda.

“¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!” “¡Yuno hyah!” fue interrumpido por beso entre sus labios, Asta pareció resistirse, empezó temblar, pero Yuno siguió tocando su cuerpo hasta toco una oreja, Asta saca un jaleo hizo abrir la boca, la lengua de Yuno inserto su boca no parecía importarle si aún podría respirar, Mordió el labio inferior de Asta para llegar más profundo a su boca y vagar su lengua dentro.

Asta no pudo resistir en absoluto y comenzó a moverse de acuerdo la guía de Yuno. Se relajó y cerró los ojos, tratando de saborear el momento, recordó las pláticas extrañas de Vanessa sobre la lujuria.

Los dos estaban tomándose sin razón, por instinto Asta abrazo a Yuno, se separaron para tomar aire poco después volvieron a besarse, poco a poco se deshicieron de sus ropas puestas, las caricias continuaron con la poción alineación coital, masajeándo sus músculos ocultos entre los dos.

Yuno empezó repartir besos por el cuello de Asta casi dejando marcas de mordeduras su punto blando en el cuello, continuo besando su cuerpo sobre todo las grandes cicatrices que tenía, mientras Asta acariciaba su espalda y cuello con los ojos cerrados gimiendo.

“¡Ahh…!!Ah…Agh…por favor…detente… se siente raro!” dijo Asta con voz baja sintiendo falta de aire, inclinado poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

Su cara sudorosa y roja, con pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos claramente tratando de ocultar sentía placer.

Yuno comenzó a acariciar su miembro y sus dedos entrando su trasero sacaban más líquido, hizo reaccionar a Asta por grandes dolores que producían “¡YA BASTA! Empujando lejos no tan fuerte a Yuno tenía poca fuerza.

Se escuchó otro trueno, Yuno se enojó bastante hizo gruñido, parecía se transformó en una bestia queriendo devorar su presa.

Tomo a Asta a la fuerza poniéndolo sobre manos y rodillas modo perrito, Asta por reacción empezó temblar y lloraba más, _Mierda, como pasando esto, ¿está bien hacer esto?, no puedo aclarar mis pensamientos, no parece Yuno consiente, me está dando miedo,_ pensó con la poca energía que tenía, sentía blando no sabía si podía mantener firme.

Yuno tomando sus caderas, empezó meter su miembro dentro de Asta despacio, "¿Qué estás- Aghh!" era una sensación que nunca había sentido, era una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

“¡Nghh...agh…! Asta dejo escapar fuertes gruñidos sintiendo entrar el miembro de Yuno su trasero, sosteniendo las sabanas con fuerza y cerró los ojos a fuerza.

Yuno seguía adentrando con gruñidos agarrando sus manos en los hombros de Asta, empujaba poco a poco, su miembro finalmente lleno el interior de Asta.

Asta estaba sorprendido por la penetración que sintió. De hecho, dolió mucho estaba ardiendo por dentro. Asta perdió el equilibrio de sus brazos y rodillas, haciendo caer ambos mismo tiempo, boca abajo.

Aun dentro, Asta respiraba con pequeñas lágrimas, Yuno repartía besos en su espalda detrás de él, voltea con dificultad a su cara.

“¿Por qué hiciste esto?” pregunto Asta intentando mantener la voz clara, Yuno tenía la misma mirada sin brillo no parecía estar bajo un hechizo, parecía dentro de un sueño o pesadilla.

Se miraban fijamente, pronto su mano puso las mejillas de Asta, “ _Eres lo más hermoso del mundo_ ” lo dijo con la voz baja y ronca sorprendiendo a Asta. 

Yuno se puso encima tomando y abriéndole más las piernas, acomodando su miembro en su agujero “Yuno…¡Nghaaah!” Comenzó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás, escuchando chocar sus cuerpos chocando por embestidas.

Yuno seguía yendo y viniendo encima. El ritmo ya había aumentado y se hacían vuelto más fuerte y más rápido.

Los dos estaban inmensos en el placer y suspiraban profundamente, dejando escapar diferentes tipos de gemidos por cada embestida.

“A-ah…ahh…aah…” no podría controlar los sonidos que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ser golpeado varias veces desde adentro parecía aterrador, pero la sensación era maravillosa, estaba jadeando con las mejillas rojas.

Cambio drásticamente, cuando Yuno golpeo una zona entro de Asta lo puso los pelos en punto, haciendo chillar, parecía realmente enviándolo a la felicidad olvidándose del dolor.

Yuno seguía golpeando continuamente, apasionándose más explorar el cuerpo de Asta.

Una mano masajeaba el pezón izquierdo de Asta mientras la otra mano acariciaba su miembro erecta de Asta y su boca lambiendo la oreja y mordiendo su nuca, haciéndole aumentar sus gemidos.

“¡Aaahhh…Aahh…!” _¿Qué es esto?_ “Mas, Yuno… ¡Mas!”. Temblando con la cara muy roja con pequeñas lágrimas, sentía todo su cuerpo fuera de control, no podría controlarlo, se sentía tan bien contra su trasero.

Yuno sentía estaba realmente cerca de su límite, soltando un gruñido, alertando a Asta, empujando muy violentamente, parecía destrozándolo por dentro completamente.

“¡Y-Yuno…aaaaaahhhhh _!” siento que algo viene, es demasiado, no puedo evitarlo, me vengo_ (Cum) “¡Aaaaahhhhhh!” “¡Arghhh!” ambos soltaron fuertes jaleos mismo tiempo.

Saliendo grandes fluidos de semen entre escuchar salir al mismo, Asta no pudo evitar poner cara de orgasmo con labios abiertos y ojos cerrados, Yuno se corrió dentro de él, sintiéndose tan caliente y llenado su interior del abdomen, su propio fluido de seme se desbordó no pudo evitarlo ser manchados en sus cuerpos.

Yuno saco su miembro en Asta, se desmaya de cansancio lado de Asta cayendo cerca de su cuello, Asta tenía el cuerpo muy fuerte y duro era normal estar cansancio.

Mirándose uno al otro con visión borrosa, perdiendo el conocimiento, terminan por caerse dormidos rápidamente.

Mismo tiempo había dejado de llover, las nubes estaban despejándose haciendo iluminar la luz de luna llena sobre ellos dormidos.


	2. Sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza muy confuso  
> Nada parecía normal

La mañana siguiente después de la tormenta, la luz de sol iluminando toda la habitación, se despertaba Yuno por la molestia de los rayos de sol en su cara.

Abriendo los ojos mira el rostro de Asta cerca su rostro, al principio no pareció importarle, darse cuenta abre los ojos de golpe levantándose rápido sin levantar a Asta.

 _“¿Qué paso aquí?_ ” pensando, se miró así mismo asustándose más, _“¿Por qué estoy desnudo?” “No recuerdo como paso esto”,_ recordaba solo la fiesta en el castillo, paso tiempo con Asta, ayudo a Eros y para prevenir la tormenta por el estado de Asta. Recordó algo más.

Era la mitad de la noche, Yuno se levantó por una incomodidad que sentía, su cuerpo está caliente como Asta, fue al baño pensando podría tener un resfriado, sentía un ardor en pecho y le dolía la cabeza, su rostro cambio rotundamente olfateo un aroma dulce lo agobio no sabía porque, cuando fue averiguar supo que provenía de Asta, mirando como sufría de calor estaba muy rojo, no sabia porque empezó a excitarse haciendo un gruñido, teniendo el instinto de devorarlo _, “¿Esto no está bien?” “¿Qué es esto?”_ , intentando controlarse pero empeoro su dolor de cabeza, hasta todo se volvió negro. Era lo último que recordaba.

Miro a Asta dormido, se acercó lentamente para no despertarlo, toco su frente para comprobar su fiebre, se sorprendió no lo tenía caliente parecía como nunca tuvo fiebre, era extraño no es rápido de curar ni con magia de recuperación, dudaba si era fiebre o no, noto las mordeduras en su cuello, movieron más las sabanas miro que estaba desnudo igual que él, la única diferencia que había pequeñas manchas de sangre en trasero de Asta, por fortuna las sabanas eran rojas, estaba mirando a Asta horrorizado.

“Lo viole…Viole a Asta” dijo en voz bajo casi en pánico, luego se miró así mismo dándose cuenta que perdió su virginidad con un hombre, no uno cualquiera, fue su mejor amigo su casi hermano, casi su vida, podría odiarlo por esto le daba miedo pensarlo.

Pensaba que podría pasar ahora en adelante, seguirán siendo amigos, incluso su rival podría convertirse en su enemigo, tendría el derecho de hacerlo, pensar así tendría su razón, pero la vez no quería que lo odie, se sentiría triste dejar la gran amistad tuvieron desde que tiene memoria.

Por desgracia no había ley de arresto por violación, esto lo molesto, muchos rufianes usan eso su favor, incluso que tuvo relaciones sexuales con alguien del mismo género no sabía si era normal o como lo tomarían los demás que los conocían, siempre de niño le ensayaron esto es entre el hombre y la mujer, había escuchado que las relaciones del mismo género es repugnante, es sentía merecer estar bajo una prisión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comunicador, Yuno se levantó para no despertarlo, cuando contesto de dio cuenta por el mana era Klaus. 

“Yuno ¿Dónde estás?” dijo Klaus poco preocupado, "¿Como esta Asta? esta mejor.

“Nada solo tuvo un percance y Asta se recupero se fue rápido a su base” dijo rascándose la mejilla evitando contar lo sucedido, sería muy vergonzoso.

“Bueno tenemos muchos trabajos acumulados y necesitamos tu presencia rápido, ordenes del capital Vangeance” dijo con una voz algo cansado.

“Está bien voy para allá” dijo Yuno con los ojos cerrados, pero también necesitaba un baño, cuando corto la llamada rápido rejunto su ropa para cambiarse.

Cuando termino de cambiarse completamente miro a Asta aun dormido, no sabía lo hacía era lo correcto, dejarlo solo después lo que paso, sabe que puede cuidarse solo pero dudaba si estaba bien, tenía que ayudar rápido su base, un flashback llego en su mente, era ver la cara de Asta muy roja con lágrimas en los ojos preguntándome _¿Por qué hiciste esto?_ Y termino el flashback.

Se sentía muy fatal y horrible, se acercó para arroparlo y tocar su frente mirándolo parecía fuera la última vez que lo miraría, no sabía porque siempre le atrajo su cara sin importar su brazo negro y las cicatrices en su cuerpo siempre lo alegraba el día desde que tiene memoria, con una mirada de lastima decía “Adios, Asta”, dejándolo solo en la habitación para salir volando para su base.

En pleno aire, Bell salió del grimorio bostezando, miro a Yuno dudoso.

“¿No preguntaste por mí? No te preocupes, me puse tapones para no escuchar ese enano gritón, parece que me que dormida muy profundo” dijo Bell irritada intentando saber que no se preocupe, pero no resulto “¿Paso algo?”.

“Nada” dijo Yuno serio pero por dentro suspirando contento que Bell no descubriera lo que paso anoche, sacando Bell un puchero _“Que tiene ese enano que no tenga yo”._

Yuno se lamentaba por todo pensando que pasaría ahora en adelante, espera un tiempo para que todo se calme y poder resolver el misterio de anoche, sobre todo mas importante disculparse con Asta, cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

De vuelta la habitación, después de un minuto después Yuno se fue, Asta empieza abrir los ojos para levantarse, se dio cuenta no sentía el ki de Yuno se levanta de golpe mirando alrededor, luego mirándose así mismo desnudo con mordeduras lo dejo muy confundido _“¿Qué es esto?_ ” pensando, pero llego un flashback lo sucedió anoche, haciendo que frunce el ceño, Yuno estaba tocándolo, besarle todo el cuerpo y entrando en él, lo recordaba perfectamente, eso aprieta las sabanas muy molesto.

“Maldita sea Yuno, no te perdonare” dijo muy enojado, pensando porque Yuno hizo eso, lo conoce muy bien nunca haría esto, no sabía si esto es lo correcto ya que ambos eran hombres, tener este tipo de intimidad es nuevo para él, pero que luego deje solo sin ni siquiera hablar era mas molesto todavía.

Cuando se levanta, “¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!” un dolor lo agobio provenía de sus caderas y sentía su estómago revuelto, se sentía muy incómodo nunca se había sentido antes, empieza ponerse la ropa con dificultad como estuviera recién golpeado, pero sentía como nunca le dio fiebre era extraño.

Cuando termino Liebe su forma chibi salió del grimorio con cara de asco, Asta lo noto.

“¿Qué te ocurre?” Pregunto Asta tratando de hacer confundido, “La próxima vez que tengas relaciones sexuales te ponga algo en la boca, gritas mucho no dejas dormir, por lo menos agradece estas paredes son casi anti ruidos” dijo Liebe irritado, mientras Asta pone cara roja, “¡CALLATE!” gritando lanzando un puño para darle, “ge-ge-ge” riéndose mientras esquiva.

De nuevo volvió sentir dolor en sus caderas, “Ouch”, se levantó mirarse un espejo, miro las mordeduras pero puede ocultar con ropa o su manto para no ser visto, recordó este tipo de pláticas en la iglesia sobre las relaciones sexuales era solo una pareja de hombre y mujer.

No sabía si enojarse u odiarlo, si es cierto Yuno lo violo, pero no parecía consiente por lo que hizo, sus ojos parecían de lobo o poseido, sintió expresión de emociones no sabía qué hacer, por otra parte Liebe mirando Asta en el espejo, estaba preocupado por el, era como un hermano menor, pero no puede detenerlo, se acerca Asta en su hombro.

“¿Qué piensas hacer?” Dijo Liebe se sentó en su hombro mirándose ambos al espejo, Asta saco un suspiro, “Nada, haremos como nada paso, no se diremos a nadie, por favor Liebe” dijo Asta algo triste con cara cachorro, “No sé qué hablas” dando el guiño, Asta siente aliviado.

“¿Qué harás con Yuno?” le pregunto curioso, Asta piensa lo que hizo está mal pero la conexión que sintió parecía especial, pero no sabía porque sentía que escucho a Yuno arrepentido y pidiendo disculpas tocando su frente, “No quiero hablar con el” dijo con un tono muy enojado, mientras caminaba la salida de la posada, después dejar la llave, toma la espada damna para volar de regreso su orden.

Cuando llego miro a todos en la sala principal, tratando de esconder las mordeduras, siguió caminando para irse a bañar.

“Al fin llegas bakasta” dijo Noelle sorprendiendo Asta, “Tenías que enfermarte eeh, y ¿Qué paso con Yuno?”.

“¡NO ME HABLES DE YUNO ESTOY BIEN OKAY, VOY A BAÑAR!” dijo Asta alterado, haciendo callar todos en la sala, todos se miraron como si vieron a Asta como otra persona pareciendo extraño.

En la bañera, Asta sentia relajado pero algo mal por gritarle a Noelle pensaba disculparse después, cuando iba salir sintió un poco raro su estómago dentro, era como se moviera sus organos dentro su cuerpo tenía ambas manos en su vientre, pensaba sobre el futuro de su rivalidad con Yuno después lo que paso tiene fe mejoraría su relación con tiempo.

Pasaron dos semanas después del accidente. En la base de los Black Bulls seguía igual, excepto por una cosa.

“¡Owww!” grito Asta ser picoteado por Nero acostado en su cama, “¡NERO BASTA!” haciendo Asta pararse su cama para después Nero volverse forma humana a la vez Asta se levantaba de su cama.

“Nero ¿Por qué me despiertas?” dijo Asta sacando un bostezo y estira los brazos.

“Son las 10 am” dijo Nero, Asta mira la ventana que el sol está muy fuerte, “¡QUEEEEHHHHHH! Grito Asta, Nero solo cerró los ojos para transformarse en pájaro y salir volando por la ventana, “ _Es la tercera vez a la semana, no recuerdo dormir tarde estos días, siempre me duermo normalmente_ ” pensaba saliendo de su habitación para el baño.

Asta fue lava manos para limpiar su cara, mirándose al espejo pareció extraño _“No me crece la barba, la última vez que me rasure fue semanas… pero bueno no tendré que hacerlo seguido”_ pensando para después secar su cara y retirarse para iniciar hacer sus quehaceres, se puso su delantal y trapo en la cabeza.

Intentando apresurarse limpiando el piso de los pasillos para hacer más ejercicio corriendo y gritando felizmente, su cara cambio a sentir un mareo, haciendo detener su actividad recargándose en la pared respirando pesadamente.

Cuando le paso sintió sus energías bajo rápidamente, tuvo que continuar limpiando regañadientes con su cuerpo incómodo con cansancio. 

Terminando hacer sus quehaceres, fue afuera para iniciar sus ejercicios de su cuerpo, se quitó la camiseta para mostrar sus grandes músculos, cuando inicio con las sentadillas, “¡Argh!” un dolor en su estómago lo agobio deteniéndose de golpe, cuando puso una mano en su estómago sentía como estuviera poco rígido, como se apretara por dentro, escucho gruñir su estomago pensado tal vez sea hambre, levantándose para desayunar, caminaba por los pasillos sin camiseta paso frente en espejo se detuvo de golpe, noto algo raro, miro su vientre poco gordo, eso lo preocupo, “Enserio comí demasiado, nunca he engordado” dijo poniéndose una camisa.

Cuando sintio un ki en su vientre, se asusto mucho, sentia como si algo habitaba dentro de el, pensando debe haber una explicación le preguntaría su capitán.

Todos en el comedor, haciendo ruido y rompiendo cosas, cada uno con lo suyo.

“Vanessa no crees eres un poco mayor para seguir borracha” dijo Finral cerca su esposa pocos cansados por cuidar de Fiona, la dejaron dormida su cuna en la habitación.

“Déjame en paz” dijo Vanessa sufriendo de resaca, “Charmy me das comida grasienta”.

“No, toma agua” dijo Charmy seguía comiendo, sacando suspiro de pereza tomando agua, mientras escuchaban los ataques menores de Luck y Magna.

Asta abriendo la puerta, “Buenos días” saludo sonriendo sin mostrar lo mal que sentía, haciendo todos volteen a ver regresando el buenos días, se sienta lado de Noelle, “Otra vez te levantaste tarde no tienes arreglo bakasta” moviendo su cabello como siempre tsundere, "mm" dijo Noelle notando algo raro en el cuerpo Asta pero no parecía importarle, Asta simplemente la ignoro comenzó a comer muy rápido, panqueques, huevos con tocino, pan tostado, incluso mermelada sola, empezó a devorar las frutas cercas sobre todo las fresas para muchos de sus compañeros era extraño, no sabían que le guste las fresas.

“Oye enano desde cuando te gusta las fresas” dijo Zora algo curioso estando frente a él, también noto algo raro, Asta levanto ambos hombros como no saber.

Cuando un fuerte ataque de Luck golpeo toda la mesa destruyéndola, “Ten cuidado idiota” dijo Gauche irritado protegiendo fotos de Marie.

“Ay Luck, destruiste mi desayuno” se quejó Asta con mano sobre su estómago, Luck se acerca Asta sonriendo “jajaja lo sien-“se detuvo de golpe también noto raro en su cuerpo mirando su estomago, no sabia porque sintio esencia de mana en vientre de Asta, “¿Qué pasa?” pregunto Asta confundido por su reacción, “mm nada” dijo Luck retirándose para acercarse a Magna.

Llega el capitán Yami con un cigarro en la boca, “Dejen de hacen desorden idiotas no puedo cagar a gusto”, todos gritan “ES ENSERIO”, Yami se dirige a Asta, “Hey mocoso, tendrás una misión más tarde no demores”, dijo Yami con una sonrisa, Asta se alegró “Si señor” con el saludo de tres.

Antes de retirarse saca humo de su boca casi frente la cara de Asta que lo puso mal enseguida por el aroma cigarro sintiendo nauseas y punto de caerse, poniendo una mano en su boca poniéndose la cara verde, alertaron a todos los Black Bulls en el comedor.

“Que pasa Asta” dijo Noelle algo preocupada, Asta sintiendo ganas de vomitar se puso correr rápido la cocina, lo bueno tenían un fregadero, “¡Puaj!” se puso vomitar muy fuerte casi 10 minutos, cuando sintió que termino, le dolía la cabeza y molestia su estómago de nuevo parecía ganas de llorar.

“¿Estas bien Asta?” pregunto Finesse, Asta sacudió la cabeza, “Ya se este vino te ayudara” dijo Vanessa tratando de ayudar, “Claro que no, Vanessa” la detuvo Finral quitándole la botella, con el aroma a alcohol Asta se puso mal otra vez y empezó a vomitar de nuevo, Gordon pidió todos fuera para revisarlo.

Noelle pidió todos se juntaran con señas, juntándose de círculos, “Alguien más noto raro a Asta” dijo Noelle, todos mirándose, “Pensaran que es extraño pero note esencia de mana en su estómago” dijo Luck algo serio, todos estaban de acuerdo, era extraño porque Asta nunca tuvo magia, “ la escencia en su estómago y los malestares solo me suena los primeros meses se sintió Finesse cuando estaba embarazada” dijo Finral pensando, “No dijas estupideces es un hombre no se puede embarazar, alguien mas miro algo” exigió Noelle, “Desde que llego despues estar tiempo con Yuno empezo estos cambios, cada vez que lo mencionan se pone agresivo, ¿hizo algo malo para estar enojado con el? ¿o lo daño a el? ” dijo Gauche aclarando frunciendo ceño enojado, “Habrá pasado algo terrible para odiarlo” dijo Grey casi firme pero voz nerviosa, “Si ese Yuno le hizo algo nuestro Asta vera mi furia” gruño Magna tronando sus dedos casi saliendo fuego en él, “No puedo esperar a pelear con el” dijo Luck con su sonrisa maniática, _“Si”_ también Noelle en sus pensamiento con un frunce de ceño, "Por que mi principe de la comida, pero no tengo elección si dañas alguien que ama mi comida" Charmy chillando todos sacando sudor, Yami parecía escucharlos andando curioso pero también se le hace una locura las conclusiones.

“Capitán” dijo Gordon llamando su atención, “Estuve revisándolo y analizarlo pero no parece un resfriado ni tampoco otras enfermedades todo parece normal” se calló un segundo “En su estómago ahí esencia de mana, sería bueno llevarlo al hospital para asegurar” lo dijo en su oido, dejando ojos abiertos de plato a Yami.

Asta saliendo de la cocina muy pálido, “Creo que ya estoy bi-“paro de hablar con un mareo fuerte causando desmayarse frente a todos, siendo atrapado por Yami.

“FINRAL ABRE UN PORTAL HACIA EL HOSPITAL” dijo desesperado, haciendo Finral abriera portal rápidamente, Noelle quería ir pero fue detenida por Yami, “Quédate aquí por si pasa algo, Finral tu ven y ayuda” cruzando el portal con Asta desmayado.

Noelle se sentía enoja por no acompañarlo, Vanessa y Finesse se acercan a ella para calmarla, “Asta estará bien” dijo Finesse “Ya lo conoces no se rinde fácil” dijo Vanessa sonriéndole, sintiéndose mejor, pero sigue preocupada que puede pasar.

En el hospital, Owen miro a Yami y Finral sosteniendo de los brazos a Asta, Yami le conto lo que paso, llevan rápido a una cama, Finral se quedó afuera esperando, mientras lo revisaba algo no parecía cuadrarle.

“Esto es extraño, todo parece normal… excepto la esencia de mana en su estómago oh…podría ser” dijo Owen mientras analizaba con su magia, “NO ME DIJAS QUE NO SABES VIEJO, SI NO HACES ALGO TE MATARE” grito Yami parecía que quería romper todo, “Cálmate Yami” dijo con terror en su calma, Asta se despertaba confundido, “Capitan Yami, Owen ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa?” dijo Asta mirando los lados la habitación de hospital.

“Asta, únicamente sientes náuseas, vómitos, fatiga, somnolencia, cansancio extremos, falta crecimiento de vello y aumento rápido de peso, todo lo que dijo Owen era lo que sentía realmente, "Claro, pero que es?"dijo aclarando, Owen se quedo callado un minuto, que preocupo a Asta.

"Asta quiero que seas honesto por esta pregunta", tomando un suspiro fuerte, "¿has tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección con otro hombre?" Pregunto Owen, dejando sorprendido a Asta, "Eh" dijo confundido, "Ejem" dijo Yami para llamar la atención de Asta, con manos explicaba con señas, señalo para que mire su trasero, para hacer circulo entre pulgar y indice y otra mano señalando el pene, con su dedo indice metiendolo el circulo de los dedos, Asta con poco proceso entendió con la cara roja, casi se iba negar pero recordó lo sucedido con Yuno, haciendo fruncir el ceño. “Asta” dijo Owen esperando una respuesta.

“Si” se sentía muy apenado, “Por favor no quiero hablar de eso” sabía que no podría mentir, ni menos cerca su capitán podría notarlo, ambos hombres parecían sorprendidos por la declaración, Yami puso muy serio, Asta estaba nervioso que podría pasar, Owen se levanta y toma el comunicador llamando a alguien “Podrían traer un ginecólogo”, dijo Owen, Yami se levanto de su asiento, “Espera piensas que esto es un embarazo”, dijo Yami su cara molesto pero su mente muy intrigado, Asta muy atónito “¡Que!” fue callado por Yami con un golpe en la cabeza, “Vendrá un especialista para comprobar” confirmo Owen en su mente rezando por permanecer vivo, para después escuchar alguien tocan la puerta, dio el permiso de entrar, se muestra una mujer pelirroja y bajita con objetos mágicos.

“Hola Owen” saludando y mirando a Yami y Asta “Mucho gusto soy la doctora Amy Ares, creo que ya me conocen” dijo presentándose, recordando era la doctora que atendió a Finesse cuando esperaban a Fiona.

“Que puedo ayudarte Owen” pregunto Amy mirándolo, se acerco para susurrar en el oído la situación, ella abrió los ojos desconcertada.

“Owen es una locura” dijo atónita con una mano en su boca, “Lo sé, pero valdría la pena comprobarlo y recuerda hay casos extraños de esto” dijo Owen, “¿Qué casos? Pregunto Asta confundido.

“Existen extraños casos de hombres lograron embarazar pero es minoría, no se sabe porque aun” dijo Owen.

“Bueno haremos la prueba de embarazo y ultrasonido está bien” dijo Amy, Asta no creía esto estaba pasando pensaba seria un error, unas personas llegaron trayendo unas cosas y una herramienta extraña era el ultrasonido.

“Asta, podrías ponerte esto” sosteniendo una bata de hospital “Todo fuera excepto ropa interior y también necesito muestra de orina esta tasa” dijo con una sonrisa, Asta con los ojos en blancos y confundido, Amy y Owen tapaban filtro de luz para estar casi oscura.

Cuando termino hacer ambos, Amy le pidió a Asta se acostara en la cama mientras ponía los guantes, “Esto es una prueba de embarazo si da una raya significa negativo y si es dos rayas es positivo que confirma de un embarazo” explico Amy a Asta, acertando la cabeza mostrar que entendió, Yami aún seguía serio, Amy pone la prueba en la muestra para cerrarla y esperar resultados, con su magia usa la herramienta de ultrasonido.

“Bueno Asta, levántate la bata y cúbrete con la manta, solo mostrando tu vientre” hizo lo que ella dijo “Este gel estará frió de acuerdo” lo advierte “Ay ay ay” gritando Asta sintiendo la sustancia fría rociaba su vientre, miro la doctora con la herramienta extraña presionando contra su estómago, mirando se proyectaba con la luz mágica una imagen muy borrosa para él.

Después minutos tomo la prueba de embarazo sus ojos eran de sorpresa, rápido mira el ultrasonido de nuevo haciendo muchos movimientos mirando la proyección mágica, sus ojos eran de asombros “Owen mira” señalando el proyector, ambos se miraban como no podrían creerlo sabían que esto es aprueba de fallos.

“Me alegra comunicarte estas esperando un bebe” dijo Amy de alegría “Pero no solo uno, son dos, Tendrás gemelos” lo dijo casi saltando de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento me salio poco extraño la escritura  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic y tuve la idea en un sueño  
> Espero que les guste


End file.
